Une révelation tardive
by Eclat d'Amethyste
Summary: Et si Stiles n'était pas ce qu'un simple humain ? Pourra-t-il protéger la meute alors que celle-ci le met à l'écart ?


DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note importante avant la lecture : Cette histoire mélange toutes les saisons, aucun personnage n'est mort ou parti, Derek est toujours l'alpha. Ainsi la meute est composée de Derek (alpha), Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Ayden, Ethan, Peter (tous des bétas), Allison, Lydia, Dany et Stiles.

Cora, Malia et Kira ne sont pas prises en compte.

L'objectif de cette histoire n'est pas de traiter en priorité des histoires d'amour (bien que se soit un sterek) mais bon voilà pour moi les couples de cette histoire :

Scott/Jackson

Isaac/Allison

Erika/Boyd

Ayden/Lydia

Ethan/Dany

Sur ce bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

La première chose que Stiles vit quand il ouvrit les yeux fut un mur flou et gris taché de traces rougeâtres. La deuxième chose qu'il perçut fut qu'il était attaché par les bras et suspendu dans le vide. Enfin la dernière chose qui fini par lui parvenir furent des sons devenant de plus en plus distinct. Son prénom, on l'appelait. Son regard se dirigea vers les voix et là, Stiles découvrit 4 personnes qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, Isaac, Jackson, Erika et Boyd étaient enfermés dans une cage non loin de lui. A vrai dire, il était même sur qu'ils pourraient le toucher si l'un des 4 louveteaux se décidaient à tendre le bras .

Isaac : Enfin tu te réveilles !

Stiles : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Isaac : On était dans les bois pour un entrainement de Derek et on a du être séparé des autres à un moment et on s'est retrouvé ici sans savoir comment et toi ?

Stiles : Moi ? Une chose est sûre ce n'était pas pendant un entrainement de votre très chère meute vu que je n'y étais pas convié.

Jackson : Et à quoi t'aurais servi, t'es qu'un humain.

Stiles : Ah oui j'oubliais que je suis l'inutile de service. En attendant, l'inutile à plus d'une fois sauvé vos miches et …

Inconu : Bien, bien, bien on dirait que tout le monde est réveillé.

Erika : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez espèce de malade ?

Inconnu froidement : Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de mesurer vos paroles. Mais pour répondre à votre question, vous les louveteaux vous ne m'intéressez guère non celui qui est intéressant c'est toi mon petit Stilinski.

Stiles : Qui êtes-vous ? D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Inconu : Oh je suis tellement ravie de ta présence que j'en oubli toutes mes bonnes manières. Je suis Alyona Latchkov. Et toi mon petit cela fait très très longtemps que je te cherches et je suis sur que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Stiles : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !

Alyno : Tttttt ce n'est pas bien de mentir toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas un simple humain que tu caches quelque chose de précieux...

Jackson riant : Stilinski pas un simple humain et qui cache quelque chose de précieux ! Vous avez fumé quoi ?

Alyno faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes qui étaient restés en retrait de frapper Jackson : SILENCE ! Oh mon petit tu ne leur as pas dit, aucun d'entre eux ne sait réellement ce que tu es et pourquoi tout le monde dans cette gentille petite meute s'en sort aussi bien à chaque fois. Tttt ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des secrets pour sa meute !

Erika : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Stiles : Laissez les partir, de toute façon je ne fais pas parti de la meute, demandez leur. Là tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire c'est de sonner l'alarme pour leur alpha qui va partir à leur recherche.  
Alyona : Et selon toi, je peux te garder toi en toute quiétude ?

Stiles : Demandez leur je n'ai pas d'importance. Relachez-les, après tout, vous l'avez dit vous même, ils ne vous intéressent pas.

Alyona : Ton raisonnement pourrait tenir la route sauf que vois-tu, s'ils ne sont pas attachés à toi, l'inverse par contre... En essayant de les faire libérer tu viens de confirmer qu'ils t'importaient. Donc je pense qu'ils sont le parfait moyen de pression pour obtenir ce que je veux et puis l'alpha Hale ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire j'ai hâte de le voir débarquer pour qu'il voit ce qu'il a raté pendant tout ce temps et qui m'appartiendra désormais.

Stiles s'énervant : Vous n'aurez rien.

Alyona : Nous en reparlerons, je vais te laisser méditer un moment et quand je reviendrai là tu aurais tout intérêt à me donner ce que je veux.

Sur ces mots, Alyona et ses sbires quittèrent la pièce.

Erika, Isaac, Jackson : Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel Stilinski ?!

Stiles : ….

Isaac : Sérieusement tu vas pas nous expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? Oh eh Stilinski je te parle !

Stiles : C'est pas vos affaires, je ….

Jackson : PAS NOS AFFAIRES ? Tu déconnes là, je te signale qu'on est dans ce trou à ras à cause de ce que tu nous caches !

Boyd prenant la parole pour la première fois : Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi, merci d'avoir tenté de négocier pour nous.

Stiles : De rien, c'est normal vous n'avez rien avoir la dedans.

Erika : Sérieusement explique ce bordel ! T'es pas humain ? Depuis quand t'es pas humain ?

Stiles soupirant : Depuis toujours.

Isaac : Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Stiles : Pour ma sécurité, pour la votre et parce que j'ai fait une promesse et je respecte toujours mes promesses.

Jackson : Et à qui t'as bien pu promettre ça hein ?

Stiles : Mes parents.

Boyd : Il faut tout nous raconter maintenant Stiles.

Stiles : Je … Ok je... ya pas de nom pour dire ce que je suis mon père est un Lechi et ma mère était une dryade et moi ba je suis un mélange des deux.

Isaac : Ce qui veux dire ?

Stiles : Un lechi est généralement considérer dans la mythologie russe comme un esprit de la forêt et un gardien de celle-ci. Une dryade c'est à peu près la même chose pour les grecs. Le truc c'est qu'en vérité ba un Léchi peut se métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal et les commander. Les Lechis se lient toujours à une meute, à un clan de créatures liées à la forêt.

Boyd : Mais ton père ? Et toi ?

Erika : Et c'est quoi les pouvoir d'une dryade et toi c'est quoi alors tes pouvoirs ?

Stiles : Mon père n'est plus lié à personne c'est entre autre pour ça que le Lechi en lui est très faible. Moi et bien je ne suis pas encore lié ni à mon compagnon ni à une meute ou autre ce qui explique certainement pourquoi nous sommes ici, elle doit vouloir que je me lie à sa meute.

Jackson : Pourquoi qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?

Stiles : Un lechi est un protecteur, rare sont les meutes ou clans liées à un Lechi qui subissent des pertes ou vivent des tragédies.

Erika : Et tes pouvoirs ?

Stiles : Vaste sujet...

Alyona : Je vois qu'on a envie de discuter, alors parlons de choses sérieuses. Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles : Vous voulez que je me lie à vous.

Alyona : Puissant et intelligent ! Merveilleux ! Donc j'attends, que décides-tu ?

Stiles : Jamais !

Alyona faisant une fausse moue triste : Quel dommage, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Sur un signe de sa part ses hommes de mains passèrent des matraques électriques à travers la cage où étaient retenus les loups qui hurlèrent de douleur et de colère.

Stiles : Stop ! Arrêtez !

Alyona faisant signe d'arrêter : Tu vois ce que tu me forces à faire. Après cette petite démonstration je pense qu'il faut que je te laisse méditer sur ta réponse.

Stiles une fois sur que leurs ravisseurs étaient partis : Je suis désolé, comment vous vous sentez ?

Jackson : A ton avis microbe ?

Stiles : Bon écoutez j'ai un plan mais faut me faire confiance et agir avant qu'elle revienne. Ok ?

Jackson : Comme si on avait le choix.

Stiles : Bien vous allez chacun votre tour tendre votre bras et me couper pour récupérer de mon sang.

Erika : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce...

Stiles : On a pas le temps alors faites ce que je vous dit quand vous aurez récupéré mon sang vous tracerez quelque part sur un endroit de votre corps qu'on ne peut pas voir tout de suite le même symbole que mon tatouage.

Isaac : Euh ok. Attend t'as un tatouage ? Où ?

Stiles : Sur mon poignet je vais me concentrer pour qu'il apparaisse ok ?

Erika : Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait tatouer ? Et comment tu fais pour le cacher ?

Stiles : Dépêchez-vous on sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ! Je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer je ne suis né avec. Je peux le cacher c'est comme ça c'est tout. Aller !

Boyd fut le premier à couper Stiles sur la cuisse seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre et il se dépêcha de retracer le même symbole étrange que Stiles avait comme tatouage. En le voyant faire les autres l'imitèrent.

Jackson : Et maintenant ?

Stiles : Je vous l'ai dit je suis un protecteur, maintenant personne ne pourra plus vous atteindre donc plus de moyen de pression et on a plus qu'à espérer que les autres nous trouve vite.

Alyona revient une heure plus tard : Alors quelle est ta réponse ? Réfléchis bien il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.

Stiles la regardant droit dans les yeux : Cours toujours espèce de tarée.

Alyona fit à nouveau signe à ses hommes. Ses derniers se déplacèrent pour électrocuter à nouveau les loups mais un champ de force vert les engloba repoussant les hommes qui se prirent les déchargent et moururent.

Alyona folle de rage : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Stiles : Un tour de passe passe, comment tu le trouves ?

Alyona : DIMITRIV ! Dimitriv va s'occuper de toi et on verra qui rira après ça. Tu as eu tord mon petit protecteur, c'est ton pouvoir qui maintient ces champs de forces, lorsque tu seras aux portes de l'agonie, tu n'auras plus assez de force pour les maintenir et là je tuerais tes petits protégers devant tes yeux avant d'en finir avec toi. Car crois moi si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'auras !

Sur ces mots Alyona partie et laissa Stiles au bon soin de Dimitriv qui venait d'arriver.

Stiles ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il se faisait tabasser, découper, fouetter, il avait perdu le fil du temps, même les cris et les grognements de ses amis ne lui parvenait plus réellement. Seul un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles semblait raisonner en continue. Alors il se concentrait, pas pour retenir ces cris, il avait abandonner ce combat depuis une éternité d'après lui. Non il se concentrai pour que les boucliers ne tombent pas. Parce qu'il savait que s'il venait à lâcher prise alors ils mourraient et c'était hors de question. Les loups ne l'avaient peut-être pas accepter dans leur meute mais lui il s'était lié à eux. Alors qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les protéger. Derek ne subirait pas une nouvelle perte et encore moins par sa faute. Seulement la torture continuait et alors que Stiles se sentait arriver au bout de ses forces il entendit au loin un bruit de combat.

Isaac ne supportait plus de voir ce spectacle. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Stiles faisait-il ça pour eux ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant à le rabaisser, l'ignorer continuellement ? Isaac pouvait avouer maintenant que Stiles l'avait toujours intrigué et que s'il avait su faire la part des choses plutôt il aurait pu avouer qu'il enviait Scott d'avoir un ami pareil. Mais Stiles le faisait se sentir mal, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout traverser en étant humain (ce qu'il n'était apparemment pas) alors que lui, il avait eu besoin de la morsure pour se révéler être quelqu'un et encore. Mais aujourd'hui Isaac était sur d'une chose, Stiles faisait parti de sa meute et quand il sortirai de cette cage, parce qu'aux bruits qu'il pouvait entendre au dessus de sa tête, il allait bientôt sortir, alors là, il écorcherait ce Dimitrov de mes deux !

Jackson n'était pas en colère, non il avait dépassé ce stade, voir Stiles souffrir lui était insupportable. Autrefois ils avaient été amis et puis des idioties de gosses les avaient séparés et Jackson n'avait jamais plus été capable d'aborder Stiles pour autre chose que lui lancer une pique ou le rabaisser. Mais malgré tout il était toujours resté attaché à ce foutu garçon hyperactif qui parle pour ne rien dire mais qui est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Et là ceux qui étaient responsables de son état allaient souffrir fois de Whitemore !

Erika pleurait, pleurait de rage, de tristesse, de culpabilité et les bras de Boyd ne pouvaient pas la calmer. Bon sang quelle idiote elle avait été. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu avant, tout ce que cet abruti était prêt à faire pour eux ? Il fallait que cela s'arrête, les cris de son ami, oui parce qu'il était son ami et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant, allaient la rendre folle.

Boyd maintenait sa petite amie dans ses bras pour lui apporter un infime réconfort bien qu'il savait cela inutile. Boyd avait un sang froid qu'il pensait à toutes épreuves mais là il allait faire un massacre lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici. Boyd n'avait jamais rien eu contre Stiles au contraire, en étant toujours celui qui observait dans son coin en silence, il avait vite compris la place importante que possédait Stiles au sein de la meute, même si personne ne semblait vouloir le reconnaître. Toute la meute tournait autour de Stiles et chacun à un moment donné avait pu, du, se reposer sur lui. Cependant Boyd avait vite compris que pour des handicapés sociales comme son alpha ou ses compagnons de cellule il était impossible pour eux de reconnaître la valeur de Stiles. Les choses allaient changer, si jusqu'ici Boyd avait laissé faire sans rien dire, cela ne se passerait plus comme ça dorénavant. Il ne les laisserait plus faire, quoique à voir la tête des autres, il semblerait que chacun est eu une prise de conscience. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, le seul regret de Boyd est que Stiles est du en passer par ça pour en arriver là !

Les cris que chacun avait pu entendre devinrent de plus en plus net ainsi que les bruits de combat qui se rapprochaient. La première a franchir la porte fut leur géolière qui rejoignit Dimitriv qui s'était stoppé dans ses tortures. Stiles ne semblait plus conscient ce qui inquiétait énormément les loups. Alyona fut rapidement rejointe par l'ensemble de la meute. Les premiers a arriver furent Scott et Derek, les jumeaux Ethan et Ayden vinrent les entourer. Peter se mit à côté d'Ethan alors qu'Allison venait prendre place à côté de l'autre jumeau. Ils bougèrent et encerclèrent la louve qui ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir vivante alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle leva la tête, croisa le regard de son bras droit et lui fit un signe. La meute réagit instinctivement certains se jetèrent sur la louve qui n'en réchappa pas alors que les autres se jetaient sur Dimitriv qui avait malgrè tout eu le temps d'enfoncer ses griffes dans l'abdomen de Stiles. Une fois leurs ennemis morts la meute se redressa, Scott et Allison se dépêchèrent d'aller libérer leurs amis et amants alors que Derek se précipitait vers Stiles dont il entendait à peine le cœur battre.

Jackson prit dans ses bras Scott impuissant alors qu'Allison se précipitait dans les bras d'Isaac. Tous semblaient ne figés face à la douleur et aux blessures de leur ami, compagnon de meute. Peter fut le premier a réagir.

Peter : Restons pas là faut l'amener à l'hôpital, aller Derek réagit, t'attends qu'il clapse ou quoi ?

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et se précipita vers sa voiture Boyd se mit au volant alors que les autres rejoignaient l'ensemble des voitures. Scott était déjà au téléphone avec sa mère pour prévenir de leur arrivée en urgence.

Pour Derek leur arrivée à l'hôpital et tout ce qui avait suivit était plutôt flou, non en réalité il avançait dans un brouillard permanent depuis qu'il avait compris que ses bétas avaient été enlevé et pire que Stiles avait également disparu. Derek passait son temps a repousser se fichu gamin pour le protéger et lui s'accrochait et revenait encore et toujours rendant Derek encore plus dingue de lui si c'était possible. Et là, il écoutait ses louveteaux raconter leur séjour chez cette dingue qui avait pensé pouvoir lui voler son compagnon. Compagnon qui apparemment n'était pas humain. Pourquoi leur avait-il caché ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Et il avait fallu qu'il joue encore les héros et martyre. Fois de Hale lorsqu'il allait se réveiller humain ou pas Derek allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce qui lui en coûterait s'il jouait encore avec sa vie comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Derek aurait continué longtemps ce laius seulement l'arrivée du shérif le coupa dans ses pensées. UN shérif qui paraissait au choix soit sur le point de s'effondrer soit de commettre un meurtre.

Shérif en direction de Derek : TOI ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas t'approcher toi et ta fichu meute mais non aussi têtu que sa mère. Je te préviens Hale s'il ne s'en sort pas !

Apparement le shérif semblait plutôt bien au courant pour les loups garous et compagnie ah oui c'est vrai Erika avait expliqué qu'il était une créature , un lach il ne savait plus trop quoi slave.

Boyd : Shérif, nous sommes tous désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, et sachez que je ne laisserait plus rien lui arrivé. Sans lui nous serions morts aujourd'hui et …

Shérif : Et il a fallu en arrivé pour que vous compreniez ! Mon fils me ment depuis des années pour vous protéger, il m'a désobéit car je lui avait interdit de s'approcher du surnaturel. Et vous après tous ce qu'il a fait pour lui.

Jackson : Monsieur nous comprenons maintenant et ce que Boyd vient de dire est exact il faudra nous tuer pour pouvoir l'atteindre dorénavant. Nous avons mis longtemps à comprendre mais Stiles est le centre de notre meute et sans lui...

Shérif : Évidemment qu'il l'ait c'est dans sa nature. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que c'est un protecteur ce n'est pas vous qui le protégez mais c'est lui qui vous protège, et si vous vous liez à lui alors il sera pleinement votre protecteur et il est hors de question que je laisse cela arriver !

Le shérif partit alors vers la chambre de son fils, alors que Derek devait empêcher son loup de se jeter sur celui qui venait clairement de se mettre entre lui et son compagnon. La lutte pour son contrôle était d'autant plus dure qu'il ressentait les élans de chaque loup de sa meute se rebeller contre les paroles du shérif. Il semblerait que chacun venait de réellement placer Stiles au cœur de leur meute. Sans le savoir tous le reconnaissaient comme l'épicentre de leur tout et indirectement comme le compagnon de l'alpha car seule cette personne pouvait prendre cette place dans la meute.

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Stiles s'améliora, il restait inconscient mais les médecins étaient confiant. La meute grâce à l'aide de Mélissa se relayait au chevet du patient sans que le shérif soit mis au courant.

Quinze jours après la révélation comme l'appelait en son fort intérieur Derek, Stiles donna enfin signe de vie. Derek se rendait donc au chevet de son compagnon lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Stilinski père y était déjà il attendit donc camouflé dans un renfoncement du couloir et écouta la conversation que père et fils avaient non loin de là.

Shérif : Bon sang tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends! Pourquoi tu ne m'as écouté ? Tu aurais du rester loin de tout ça loin d'eux.

Stiles : Je suis désolé papa mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser se faire massacrer à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te couper de tout lien mais je ne peux pas j'ai besoin d'eux et …

Shérif : Oh non crois moi tu ne les approcheras plus ça je te le garanti.

Stiles : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je les ai choisi !

Shérif : Il ne t'approcheront plus je m'en suis assuré !

Stiles : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? J'ai besoin d'eux, je...

Shérif s'énervant : Ils n'en n'ont rien a faire de toi. Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu à quel point ils te repoussaient et toi tu as été prêt à te sacrifier pour eux ? Ils ne te méritent pas et …

Stiles en colère : Je me moque qu'ils ne veuillent pas de moi ! Tu as passé tellement de temps à renoncer à ta nature que tu as oublié mais je refuse de faire comme toi. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, je sais mais personne ne les atteindra je suis un lechi et une dryade et c'est mon territoire alors si tu n'es pas capable de le faire moi oui.

Shérif en pleur: Et tu vas mourir et qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Hein ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

Stiles se calmant : Oui je risque de mourir c'est vrai mais si j'étouffe ce que je suis vraiment alors là c'est à une mort lente que tu me destines. Je ne suis pas comme ça ne me demande de renoncer.

Shérif : Ils ne te méritent pas.

Stiles : Bien sur que si et tu le sais très bien. S'il te plait papa comprends moi.

Shérif résigné : Très bien mais soit prudent s'il te plait ta vie est bien trop importante à mes yeux d'accord ?

Stiles : Promis

Père et fils s'étreignaient après cette épuisante discussion mais le moment de calme dut de courte durer puisque le shérif dut repartir appeler pour une urgence au poste. Lorsqu'il sortit, il fit semblant de ne pas voir Derek et s'en alla.

Derek attendit quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles.

Stiles réouvrant les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer : Hey sourwolf

Derek : Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles : Ca va c'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air. Comment vont les autres ? Ils ne leur ai rien arrivé ?

Derek : Non grâce à toi, tes boucliers ont tenu jusqu'à notre arrivée. Stiles je …

Stiles le cœur battant sans savoir pourquoi : Oui ?

Derek : Ne refais plus jamais ça ! La meute ne te laissera pas faire!Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Stiles : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'en empêcher tout puissant alpha que tu es. Tu ne veux, vous ne voulez peut-être pas de moi mais...

Derek se précipitant sur Stiles : Ne dit pas d'idioties, il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger à nouveau est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Stiles : Et à quel titre je devrai t'obéir ?

Derek : Parce que tu m'appartiens.

Stiles : Non mais ….

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase ses lèvres recevant celles affamées du loup qui lui faisait face. D'abord sans réaction Stiles répondit au baiser puis sans qu'il est le temps de comprendre ou de réagir tout c'était arrêter et l'alpha avait disparu. Il fallut un certain temps à Stiles pour sortir de son hébétude. Comment prendre se baiser ? Comment l'interpréter ? Ce n'est que quelques jours plutard que la réponse lui parvint au travers de la meute, tous les bétas et humains de la meute étaient enfin venu lui rendre visite. L'atmosphère tendu au début se métamorphosa lorsque ne tenant plus Erika se jeta sur lui en le traitant d'imbécile. Ce fut le premier geste d'une longue série de la part des loups qui voulaient tous se faire pardonner et faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour eux. Un peu perdu au début Stiles sentit une joie indescriptible quand il sentit un lien le rattacher avec chaque membre de la meute enfin il se liait à eux. Mais le lien n'était pas fini il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lydia : Ne t'en fait pas le grincheux attend juste que tu sortes de l'hôpital pour te revendiquer.

Stiles rougissant : Quoi ? Mais …

Ayden : Oh pitié Stiles fait pas celui qui comprend pas toi et Derek c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Stiles ne répondit rien mais rigola enfin il était rassuré, oui Derek et lui s'était ce qui allait arrivé. Et quand se serait fait il serait complet et lié véritablement à la meute. Devait-il les prévenir qu'ils seraient alors tous marquéspar son tatouage montrant qu'ils étaient protégers ? Oui il devrait surement, mais non se serait tellement drôle de voir leur tête quand ils auraient son tatouage gravé sur leurs peaux. Le futur promettait d'être plus qu'intéressant et fois de Stilinski il s'arrengeait pour qu'il soit très divertissant !

Fin

* * *

Voilà un petit OS qui vous fera peut-être patienter (je l'espère). Dites moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


End file.
